The Big House
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Feliciano, Lovino, and all of their lovers finally move in to a shared house together that seems to grow in people as if at a whim. *Sequel to The Big Date, but can stand alone.*


It would strike any new comer as an awkward situation to run away from yet the occupants of the house didn't really mind each other at all.

Currently Lili's hair was being done by Emma, who was whispering something or other in her ear as well.

Alfred was trying to compete with some others over who could give their awkward German the sexiest lap dance much to Ludwig's disbelief and horror.

The American was actually doing a really great job until Francis joined in the game.

Matthew and Gilbert whispered amongst themselves over something that no one else seemed to be able to follow while furthest out of sight, Lovino and Feliciano made out.

They weren't hiding from their lovers per se, but rather than any potential guests that could have came to visit regardless of whether said guests knew of what they were getting themselves in to.

There was a persistent knocking on the door, telling of Vash's arrival at the house to check up on his sister for the first time since she'd moved in.

Gilbert yelled for Lovino who in turn refused to remove himself from Feliciano with out a valid reason in order to do so.

Alfred ended up answering the door much to his own awkwardness.

"Lili's brother is here!" Echoed through the house once Alfred released said words and syllables that formed that phrase.

Lovino grumbled as he pulled away from his little brother who also followed him to the doorway as if relunctant to leave his side.

"What is it?" Lovino did not fancy cursing out the gun wielding man at the door despite the fact that his guns were concealed.

"Where's Lili?" Such a simple question as it seemed to be yet it was spoken almost menacingly by the Swiss man.

Feliciano beamed at that, "She's in the living room. Emma's doing her hair."

"Emma?" Vash asked, cautiously.

"One of Lovi's lovers." Feliciano beamed an award winning smile that didn't even falter when Lovino hit him for that explanation in fear that Vash would pick up on the 'one of' part as well as the 's' at the end of lover.

"Okay." Vash still did not look pleased though he followed Feliciano in to the room regardless to check up on Lili as Lovino went ahead to make sure that everyone was decent for company which involved stopping Matthew and Gilbert's makeout session as well as the lap dance competition.

Matthew had happened to meet them all through Alfred, his twin brother; Mattie was currently dating Francis, Feliciano, Gilbert, and Arthur, one of Francis's lovers that everyone was introduced through him.

Arthur seemed to date various people as well including Matthew, Francis, Feliciano, and Antonio.

Gilbert was Ludwig's older brother and best friend of Francis and Gilbert; he moved in after falling for Matthew, Feliciano, had an on and off relationship with Lovino, and had brought Elizaveta with him when he moved in who brought Roderich.

Elizaveta had also adored Emma; Emma had even hit it off with Antonio who was initially nervous about being in the same house as her.

Antonio and Emma both adored her brother romantically regardless of how odd that may seem to someone who doesn't live here.

Vash seemed startled by how packed the house was.

"Is she safe here?" Vash muttered in awe at the packed living space.

"Yes." and "Why don't you stay to find out?" were the two answers that he received from the two Italians beside him; Feliciano really did want Vash to stay for more reasons than one.

Vash gave Feliciano a disbelieving stare, "I may have to however as long as I don't stay in the same room as you."

"Our rooms switch themselves all of the time." Feliciano giggled; just last night he had stayed in Lovino's room while Emma and Elizaveta shared Feliciano's room as Gilbert and Matthew had been using Elizaveta's room for covenience sake and Gilbert enjoyed annoying the Hungarian far more than he should.

Vash glared at that, "Does Lili have her own room?"

"Si?" Feliciano clearly could not keep up with all the craziness of who had which room.

"That better be an honest answer." Vash's eyes blazed in a way that caused Feliciano's mind to wander and heart to race.

"She does." Lovino answered as if it was a natural reaction of his.

Lili glanced up at her brother from where she sat as Emma finished with her hair.

"Where do you sleep?" Vash asked her.

She knew far better than to state that she had spent the night cuddling in Francis's bed with him.

"Upstairs. I could show you my room." She led him upstairs, ignoring the fact that Feliciano fell in to step behind them as well.

Alfred called down Feliciano with the idea of a game which had him sitting down around an ever growing circle in preparation for whatever the game would entail which left Lili and Vash to head upstairs alone as Arthur left the bathroom after his shower fully dressed with a towel drying off his messy hair.

"You live here too?" Vash asked in disbelief, having not expected yet another person to be living in the house.

"Yeah, Francis invited me." Arthur watched his tongue from where he stood near Vash as he figured that the Swiss man may not take to it well to be hearing the Brit call Francis a frog.

"How many live here?" Vash asked.

"I don't know the exact amount. I never bothered counting." Arthur sighed as he answered the question.

"They're playing a game." Lili told Arthur as she knew how out of hand the games that they played could get.

"Thanks, Lili." Arthur muttered and then continued on his way downstairs to find that Francis had saved a spot for him between Elizaveta and himself.

Apparently the object of the game was to see who the best kisser out of them all was.

Francis and Arthur started it off before Feli and Arthur kissed and that it went on down the line with Michelle kissing Lovino only to turn around and kiss Arthur.

Arthur had been surprised by how passionate Michelle's kisses were as he had never received any from the Seychellois female before as she was dating Francis, Feliciano, and Lovino rather than dating him.

The game was distracting enough that no one ended up voting on the best kisser, but rather they enjoyed making out with everyone that they could score a kiss from.

They abruptly stopped when they heard Vash and Lili on the stairs and tried to make it seem to the gun toting maniac that there had been no makeout sessions or anything of the sort down here while he was upstairs.

Vash's hair was mussed slightly. and Lili's hair was starting to fall out of the complex yet simplistic in appearance style that Emma had transformed it in to yet only Feliciano seemed to notice that fact.

"Did you place your things upstairs in Lili's room?" Feliciano asked Lili's older brother.

"Yes." Vash answered him.

"That's good." Feliciano smiled at him, "I'm glad that you're staying with us for now."  
"Is he?" Francis asked as he looked up at Vash, who had begun to glare at Roderich.

The Austrian gave off a expressionless aura through physical appearance alone as his heart longed and ached from having lost Vash all those years ago.

"Yeah." Lovino muttered, "To watch out for his sister."

Elizaveta glanced between the two Vargas brothers as if pointing out what sibling bond that Vash and Lili may have had.

Lovino shook his head at that, and Feliciano gave a slightly secretive looking smile.

"Oui." Francis glanced back over at Arthur as if done with the conversation and eager to get alone time with the Brit.

"What game were you playing?" Vash's green eyes were hard as he looked over at them.

"It was just a game." Feliciano answered and leaned over to whisper in Lili's ears as Vash glowered at him, but did nothing since Feliciano was her boyfriend.

Lili blushed as she gave him a blank stare, and Feliciano laughed and nodded his head.

"What did you just tell my sister?" Vash didn't look pleased with any of this.

"I was telling her how much I missed her." Feliciano defended himself and it was kind of true as her face flushed harder.

"Why did you laugh?" Vash asked almost coldly.

"The way that she looked at me was funny." Feliciano muttered but stared up at Vash hopefully.

The Swiss man rolled his eyes at Feliciano and turned to leave the room.

"Do you like my brother?" Lili asked Feliciano once Vash was out of sight.

The North Italian blushed, "Si."

"You'd look so cute together." Both Emma and Elizaveta cooed at that admission.

"I wouldn't fall in love with him." Roderich muttered.

"I am there already." Lili muttered sadly.

"Me too." Feliciano muttered.

"I miss it." Roderich muttered before glancing away, and Feli's as well as Lili's lit up with that knowledge and sympathy tainted their thoughts and actions since they could easily grasp Roderich's feelings in regards to their own.

The game did not resume where it left off as Vash could still enter the room at anytime and shoot them for kissing his sister though the crowd began to disperse as Emma, Elizaveta, Gilbert, and Matthew emersed themselves in to a four player video game that Antonio and Francis had to see and decided to cheer for certain people; Antonio was silently cheering for Emma as his head layed across her lap, and he twisted his fingers in her hair, distracting her for the most part from the video game.

Alfred stopped to watch his brother win the first round before he headed over to carry Feliciano away for a kiss out of the sight of Vash's eyes.

Feliciano squeaked when Alfred lifted him up, causing Lovino to roll his eyes though he followed them as if there was a hidden magnet connecting him to them.

Lili left the room to find her brother, who happened to be exploring the rooms up stairs; she did not want him to dig around in certain rooms as a few members of the house had stashes of things that Vash would definitely not approve of.

She led him by her hand elsewhere to hopefully distract him before she kissed him hidden safely from sight despite the fact that the other occupants knew of this secret relationship now and didn't mind it.

Lili loved the feeling of Vash's arms around her waist, encircling it, and how she, herself, had to lean up slightly just to reach his lips and the way that his lips held her own as if her lips were his and his alone.

No wonder why Vash hated the fact that his little sister was dating Feliciano as Vash was never the type of person to share things that he really cared about or really needed as well as the fact that she knew that this feeling was to him how addicting it was to her.

She really, really wanted to get him involved in the large house that she shared with so many other people yet she couldn't find the way to tell him about the house or anything such as that.

Lili held on to this relationship despite all of the obstacles of it and how secretive they had been about it for years, but she longed to expand their little bubble by bringing her first love in to the picture and letting him stay with her and them as they worked to resolve any issues in this group setting.

"Lili?" Feliciano asked as he pushed himself away from Alfred and Lovino who had previously occupied his attention; he really did want Vash to at least be open about the fact that he and Lili liked each other that way, so may be all he needed to do was bring forth that information.

Lili gasped as her heart raced, nervous with how Vash might react to it.

The Swiss man's eyes fell downcast, but he still managed to speak up in a mutter with a red face, "Don't tell anyone."

Feli muttered, "Do you know why our house is so full?"

"Why?" Vash looked up high enough to glare at Feliciano at that question of the North Italian's as if instantly distrustful of the answer to it.

"We, well, we kind of all have an almost mutual interest in each other. Some of us are only family or friends though others love so many people here romantically. My first love was Lovi, and I still love him but my second love became Lili once we met." He smiled widely, "I had to hide my relationship with my brother for so many years in fear that I wouldn't be allowed to date him though things began to change when he finally came out to everyone that he was with that he was Polyamorous, and that's when we eventually came up with the idea of this place. We can all love each other in peace if we so want. We don't shun each other for our loves, and sometimes we may share who we love." Feliciano finally paused as he took a big breath and allowed Vash to begin speaking after all of that.

"You're dating my sister and your brother?" Vash muttered, looking somewhere in between lost and angry.

"I'm also dating Alfred and Luddy and a few others. We all understand and accept that. We are a Polyamorous household." Feli smiled as if not nervous about Vash's potential reaction to that.

"Y-You shouldn't." Vash muttered as he tried to adjust to the house's set up in regards to how people got along.

"Why? You like Lili who also likes me." Feliciano muttered cheerily, "And I like you."

"Why do you like me as well?" Vash asked as he tried to adjust to that extra piece of information.

"I like how loyal you are and how strong you are and that you are willing to fight for those that you love. I want to be a part of that group; someone that you can love as well." Feliciano muttered almost nervously to Vash as the whole situation seemed to crash down on him at once.

Vash blushed but still managed to mutter, "Should I go?"  
"Feel free to stay." Lovino gave in as he'd rather his brother and the rest of the household be happy; he also knew that now they had nothing to hide from Vash anymore.

Vash was possibly the hardest person to adjust to this lifestyle as he stayed longer than the alloted time as he wasn't used to Roderich's occasional flirting with him or how Feli cuddled him or the way that Lili openly kissed him in front of everyone when she wanted to.

It striked him as odd though he can of liked the odd, living style as he felt respected and loved somehow despite the strange situation that it was.

The only odd thing that seemed to occur next was the way that somehow Lovi and Feli's grandfather got involved in this household as he and Michelle had fallen for each other, encouraging him to sort of move in to the house as he still hadn't figured out whether he should or not, so he took to staying there half of the time and the other half living at his own house.

His new presence there seemed rather odd to them all, but they seemed to handle it all well enough though other people would begin to weasle themselves in to their lives.

The next man to enter in to their household was a man named Mathias who was dating a Polyamorous man himself.

His boyfriend was Lukas who dated all of their friends: Tino, Berwald, and Emil-who is the younger brother to Lukas, himself.

Mathias had met Emma's brother, Tim, and had begun to fall for him; Mathias was already openly fond of Polyamorous people and seemed rather pleased to find out that he was as well.

The household only seemed to keep growing as more and more people entered in to the friendly and loving environment that was the large, shared house.


End file.
